


Devil's infatuation

by moondancer150



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crying, Cuphead is younger bro, Depression, Extrodenary Power, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Gentle Sex, Haphephobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mugman is older, Nightmares, Nyctophobia, Panic Attack, Plz don't kill meh, Protective Elder Kettle, Protective Muggy, Self Harm, Shy Cuphead, Slight Bondage, Slight Suspense, Snuggling, Social Anxiety, Stuttering, Tage may change a lot, Tags May Change, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Traumatic events and memories, Trust Issues, cuteness, slight creepy Devil, sucide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: Cuphead has a phobia known as Haphephobia the fear of touch. Not only that but the young cup has many more mental complications that would make any ordinary life difficult to live with. Not only that but Cuphead has a very extrodenary and rare power that many people have been searching for, for decades.To top everything off s certain someone had an eye out for Cuphead for a very long time now, and who is also interested in his magical power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys I'm making others story this time about Cuphead I hope you all like it and comment down below. I'd like to hear what you all think and for those who don't or are not surre?....plz don't be mean or eat me. Any who lets get going on the story and enjoy. ^w^

Cuphead wasn't always like this right? At least the small cup hopes so. The young red cup looked around for a moment but resorted to listening to some muffled voices behind a door. He was happy if he didn't see any doctors or nurses. He didn't like them that much. Cuphead remembered how much he hated the doctors who tried to put their hands on him. It made him feel….sick…..scared…..anxious and uneasy. He didn't like it when they tried to touch him. It always seemed to get him all riled up and freaked out. He didn't know that this was or if he'll ever be okay he knows it's not alright. Suddenly the door opened catching Cuphead's attention. It was Elder Kettle he gave Cuphead a kind smile which seemed to tease the young toon. Then…..he saw the doctor...and his nurse. They too gave him a warm smile but it wasn't the same, Cuphead seemed to feel anxious but Kettle tried to coax his young child to come over. Cuphead swallowed hard as he stood up and slowly walked towards Kettle trying to maintain a smile he was getting worried and scared. Kettle continued to smile and hoped that the doctors would know what was wrong with Cuphead. After a few moments of questioning and information given the doctor had told both Elder Kettle and Cuphead what he had then they could leave. 

The ride home was silent and Cuphesd didn't understand.....well he sort of did he just wished that he didn't understand. During the questioning one of the nurses supposingly placed her hands onto him and Cuphead must've freaked out or something cause he remembered shoving her her away but that darn women seemed persistent on wanting to place her hands on him. Cuphead couldn't remember too well of what happened and only seemed to remember having a physical altercation with the nurse he told her to stop and pushed her away. But he she still didn't listen. The horrable and awful sensation that the wretched women have him when she touched him, the sensation burned and felt like fire and it left a sickening feeling that left Cuphead scared. 

 

He looked out the window as they drove home. The doctors told the two what was wrong, 

Cuphead.....has haphephobia.....the fear of touch.


	2. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow!! 4 Kudos and 68 hits thank you all so much! I hope you like the second chapter also plz comment down below I'd like to hear what you all have to say ^u^

Cuphead was silent as he remembered how the doctor tried to explain to both of them...but Cuphead didn't understand nor did he listen. He was still worked up on the nurse touching him. Once the ride was over Cuphead and Kettle got out of the car and headed towards the house. The walk seemed long but once they were in the house Cuphead could hear the footsteps of his older brother Mugman who was happy to see them. 

“Cuphead! Elder Kettle! You’re both back!” Mugman said as he ran over to both of them and hugged Cuphead. 

Cuphead gasped softly at the touch but it was his brothers so it shouldn't bother him too much. Cuphead took a few deep breaths as he tried to hug back but Elder Kettle seemed to interrupt the two, telling the two boys that dinner was just about done and they should go and wash up for dinner. The two brothers headed towards the bathroom and got cleaned up. When they returned Kettle had already had some potato soup ready for them. 

Once they two sat down for dinner it was time to finally discuss and explain to Mugman what happened. 

“Mugman, we need to discuss about something regarding your bro-”

“Can we not.” Cuphead said quietly. 

Kettle stared at Cuphead and the red cup looked down as if in shame and looked away. Kettle glanced at Mugman who was now concerned on what was soon to happen. Kettle slowly explained that Cuphead has haphephobia or known as the fear of touch. With a little more explaining Mugman seemed to understand muc better. It was silent for a moment and carefully Kettle spoke again. 

“But fear not this fear can be helped with a lot of healing patience and time.” Kettle said. 

Mugman nodded as he looked at Cuphead who seemed to not want to make any eye contact. Mugman now felt slightly bad for hugging his brother . Cuphead after dinner seeme to vanish to his room but Mugman followed close behind he needed to go and apologize he couldn't deal with the awful feeling of hurting his brother, even if it was by accident he still needed to apologize. Mugman knocked on his brother's door and entered slowly. 

Cuphead was in his bed his knees were up to his chest with his arms were wrapped around them and he rested his head on his knees. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead looked up at his brother and smiled.“Yeah Mugs?”

“I'm sorry.” Mugman said. 

“What?” Cuphead said as he was confused by what his brother meant. 

“Elder Kettle told me what toy have and I wanted to say sorry for….well….hugging you.” Mug,an said as he rocked back and forth on his feet. 

Cuphead stared at his brother and shook his head. 

“N-no. I-I like it when you give me h-hugs. ” Cuphead stammered. 

“R-really.” Mugman said. 

“Y-yeah.” Cuphead smiled. 

It seemed quiet for a moment for both brothers but Mugman smiled as he gently laughed.


	3. Hello...Kitty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and hits I appreciate it so much also please comment down below if you like. I'd like to know what you all think? Well enough of me talking enjoy chapter three Also bare with me on some of the titles cause I think I suck at them. ^^;

“Well tomorrow it'll be raining but I'm going out to help Cagney Carnation with the garden.” Mugman said. 

“Oh.” Cuphead softly replied. 

Mugman smiled cheerfully and hugged Cuphead who slightly flinched but he hugged back. 

“Don't worry I'm only gonna be gone just for a few and Elder Kettle will be here and keep you company.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked at him and smiled. 

“O-okay. Yeah don't w-worry about me.” Cuphead said smiling. 

Mugman smiled as he said goodnight to his brother who said goodnight back to him and closed the door before turning off the light. The next morning Cuphead slowly awoke and looked around before getting up and heading down to the kitchen to see Elder Kettle look up and smile at him. 

“Good morning Cuphead. Did you sleep well?” Kettle asked the young red cup who smiled softly and nodded. 

“That's great to hear. Breakfast is just about done.” Elder Kettle said. 

Cuphead nodded and noticed that Mugman had some things packed up and sat down to have breakfast. 

“I'm gonna head out after breakfast to get an early start.” Mugman said. 

“That's fine, just be back before it gets dark.” Kettle said. 

“Okay, Bye Kettle, bye Cuppy.” Mugman said as he hugged his loved ones and headed out the door. 

It was strange not having Mugman around and Cuphead tried to preoccupy himself after a few hours of reading, Cuphead headed downstairs to see if Elder Kettle would like to play with him for awhile. But it looked like Elder Kettle was taking one of his afternoon naps. Well so much for that. Cuphead grabbed a light sweater and told Kettle that he would be back. 

Of course Kettle was sleeping but Cuphead left his grandfather a note and headed out. Cuphead knew not to go too far and not to be out at dark. Cuphead shivered and didn't want to think about anything revolving the dark. The young cup was terrified of the dark and couldn't imagine the sheer thought of being out and about in the dark. Cuphead closed the door behind him and slowly began walking down the path away for the house, the one place he actually felt safe he was walking away from. 

Cuphead walked across the bridge and headed into the forest for a peaceful walk. The forest was thick and lovely, full of many colorful flowers and the sweet chirping of birds. Cuphead loved the forest it was so peaceful to just walk along the forest path; enjoying the nice weather. It was nice and for a few minutes he actually felt at peace. Suddenly the young cup heard a soft meow. 

It definitely caught his attention and saw the fury fuzzball meow behind a bush. It sounded like it was in pain or fear,


	4. An Adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Khdos I really appreciate it also don't forget to comment down below.

Cuphead slowly approached the shrub and out popped a cat. It was cream and brown, by the looks of it , it appeared to be a Siamese cat. It had big bright blue eyes that seemed to pop out at him. Cuphead stared down at the cat who licked its paw and looked at him with a confused expression. What was a fancy cat doing in the forest let alone this isle. 

Cuphead looked down at the cat and saw that the cat had a lavender collar and a gold tag. The young toon slowly approached the cat and saw that the cat belonged to someone, it definitely had to be someone's cat. Cuphead let out his hand and the cat meowed as it began walking towards the red cup meowing calmly. Cuphead gently began petting the Siamese cat. 

Cuphead looked down at its tag to which it read Sweetie. Such a cute name for a cat. This cat definitely lives up to its name as the cat purred and rubbed up against the young cup. Cuphead gently picked up the cat and to his surprised the cat seemed relaxed and calm in his hold. Sweetie also felt soft and fluffy. Someone must be looking for her, Cuphead slowly began walking out of the forest and began heading out to search for the cat’s owner. 

However Cuphead wasn't normally good at socializing or speaking to others due to his anxiety. Cuphead took a deep breath and slowly began heading out into town. Maybe someone knows Sweetie. Cuphead slowly and cautiously held Sweetie in his arms and began walking towards a woman with blond curly hair wearing an aqua dress and holding what appeared to be a script for a play or movie premiere. 

Cuphead cleared his throat before politely asking the women. 

“E-excuse me but i-is this cat y-yours?” Cuphead asked her. 

The women didn't seem to hear him. Cuphead was always soft spoken, looks like he’ll need to speak up. Cuphead cleared his throat and repeated what he originally said. The women turned her head to him and looked at him. Cuphead could already feel himself getting nervous, the women eyed the young boy for a few seconds before smiling at him. 

 

“No she's not my cat, but my she's certainly a pretty little thing.” The women said.

“But no she's not mine.” The women said. 

“Okay thank you.” Cuphead said as he hurried away to look for someone who would know who's Sweeties owner was.


	5. Determination!

So onward Cuphead went as he looked for Sweetie’s owner. It seemed to take forever to find Sweetie’s owner which forever squealed to three hours according to Cuphead. Cuphead asked two frog brothers if she was theirs but no luck. He asked a bunch of vegetables if either one of them owned this cat but each one explained to the small cup that they didn't have time to take care of such a cat like her. 

It did make sense since Sweetie wasn't covered in dirt and was perfectly groomed….and smelled like lavender...and a but like cigar smoke. Cuphead walked down a path to another isle. But the young cup stopped abruptly as he couldn't help but feel anxious again. It felt so overwhelming but it would help find the cat's owner right? Cuphead could feel his body tremble and shake while his legs wobbled. Then the young toon remembered something Elder Kettle told him. 

Whenever you feel scared; so scared that you can no longer move, speak, or even breath….just sing. The first time Elder Kettle mentioned it Cuphead seemed confused and thought that it would never work but Elder Kettle assured the shy red cup that it would help. The first time Cuphead tried it he was a bit embarrassed and shy to do it, but once he gathered all the courage he could muster he softly sang to himself. It felt odd but Cuphead did it. He wondered why Elder Kettle suggested such a thing for him. To which the Elder Kettle had explained that Cuphead had such a good singing voice. It was wonderful to hear, very sweet,charming, angelic very heavenly to listen to if you ever caught him singing. 

 

Cuphead opened his mouth softly sang to himself as he made his way over to the next isle. But no one see,we to know who Sweetie belonged to. Cuphead sighed, thanked all everyone for their time, despite that they didn't help much. It was now shifting to the afternoon, the late afternoon that was and Cuphead still couldn't find Sweetie’s owner. To top it off he was really far from home and he didn't like it. He always found himself seemingly anxious or scared….fearing that someone would try and take advantage of him. Or worse…..touch him. 

Cuphead slowly walked a bit more and tried again to see if anyone around here knew who Sweetie belonged to. He asked many inkwell residents if they owned Sweetie but all seemed to not know where Sweetie’s owner was let alone owned any cat breed like her. Cuphead sat down on a park bench and took a small break, he looked down at her and carefully began to pet the cat. Sweetie purred happily and nuzzled Cuphead’s hand. 

Cuphead laughed softly as he scooped up the cat and headed out to find the owner. Cuphead softly sang to himself as he felt a bit better and headed off as he asked a few more inkwell residents but once again none owned Sweetie. However there was one resident that did say Sweetie lived quite far away. Cuphead didn't like the sound of that and swallowed hard. But he was already far from home. Cuphead tried his best to smile and thanked them. 

Cuphead slowly headed down the direction which the lucky resident told him about and held Sweetie close to him. The young toon wandered off looking for Sweetie’s owner however it seemed harder than expected and Cuphead couldn't believe that a walk through the forest turned into this. The young cup never liked going out so far from home, Cuphead took some deep breaths as he ventured out to find Sweetie’s owner. Cuphead was still a bit scared but he didn't want to give up so easily so he continued his search.


	6. The Casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! You guys I can't believe this there are so many hits and Kudos thank you all so much Let me know what you all think I'd love to hear your feedback.I am so very happy that you are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy making it. Here you go for Chapter 6 and I am going to bed cause it's way too late for me to be staying up. But I did it for all of you guys enjoy~

As the young toon continued to search the sky was slowly growing dark. This sent alarms off in Cuphead who whimpered softly. He didn't like the dark, he was afraid of the dark. As childish as it sounded he never liked the dork. The small young toon walked down and held the fluffy cat but he didn't feel too good as the sky grew darker and darker. 

Cuphead flinched as peopled passed by him and shook as he continued down the path and looked away as some people smiled at him. Cuphead whimpered and saw some lights in the distance and ran towards them. He didn't want to stay in the darkness so he ran towards them. Sweetie meowed as Cuphead ran towards the lights and stopped as he finally reached a building. Cuphead looked up and saw that it had a lot of people in it and they all looked pretty happy enjoying themselves and talking. 

Cuphead seemed hesitant on entering and softly whimpered as he didn't like to be with such a big crowd but Sweetie meowed and looked up at the young cup who stood outside of the doors . Sweetie meowed again and purred softly as she wanted to go inside. Cuphead seemed too scared and it was only the rustle of bushes that startled Cuphead who pulled back the doors and headed inside. 

He couldn't stop the anxious feeling but felt the need to find Sweetie’s owner. The place was filled with people who were talking, drinking, smoking and…..gambling? Was this a casino? Strange why was Sweetie wanting to come to a place like this? Cuphead didn't know why, but hey he was out of the darkness and he was happy for that. Cuphead looked out through the window and it was now completely dark out which the young cup dreaded on going back outside once he found Sweetie’s owner. 

Cuphead sighed as he began searching for the cat’s owner. The place smelled like food, smoke and alcohol. This was definitely not a place for Cuphead to be in. He was far too young to be in such a place. That's what Elder Kettle said at least. Cuphead began asking a few people around the casino but either they said that the cat wasn't theirs or they were too busy gambling or talking to even admire the young toon. 

The small tiny red cup held onto the Siamese cat as he whimpered softly when a group of people smiled at him. He continued to ask some more people, then he saw a tall man dressed in purple who looked like he was heading into an office. Cuphead headed over his direction but he was too late, the door closed shut. Cuphead softly sighed but felt that Sweetie knew that he was her owner. Cuphead didn't want to disturb him but Sweetie was becoming restless and meowed constantly. The young boy walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked on it...and waited. 

The talking behind the door stopped and the sound of the door opening was soon heard, Cuphead slowly had this ill feeling a sinking, sickening feeling that made him feel sick made his legs wobble a little. Once the door opened Cuphead was introduced to the casino’s owner….the devil himself.


	7. Into the dark we go

The Devil towered over the small young cup making him feel even smaller than usual. Cuphead was beyond speechless and couldn't help but feel scared and frozen in fear. The Devil looked down and gave boy a toothy grin. 

“Hello.” He replied as the young toon looked back at him with scared eyes. 

His scarlet eyes looked to the source of walking feet and saw that the tall dice man was walking out and stared at the devil then at the young cup. His eyes slowly widened at the realization and sound of Sweetie meowing. Cuphead looked up and gave the die a weak and timid smile.

“H-hello.” Cuphead said as he raised the cat and glanced at the tall man before replying softly to him. 

“Excuse m-me but is th-this your cat?” Cuphead said looking up at him and softly shook. He could feel the devil gazing at him which felt very scary, the tall King Dice smiled as he began to speak up. 

“Sweetie goodness where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick.” King Dice said as he bent down to scoop up the cat. 

Cuphead looked at King Dice as he spoke to Sweetie who meowed happily but looked away once he felt those green eyes stare at him. King Dice smiled smoothly as he replied to the boy. 

“Thank you so much for finding my cat and bring her back to me.” King Dice smiled and Cuphead trembled as he didn't like the way both of them smiled at him. 

Their eyes were scary and glowed vibrantly, it gave off a strange vibe that Cuphead couldn't seem to shake and once he felt the urge of King Dice’s hands getting too close to his hands Cuphead jerked away not wanting die’s hands to touch his. The tall man looked down and seemed to be very confused that Cuphead did such a thing. 

This also caught the Devil’s attention who stared down at the young boy who slowly noticed their stares and froze and froze in fear in result of it. Cuphead wasn't sure of what to say. 

“I...um….y-your welcome.” Cuphead said as he turned away and began leaving. 

However Cuphead dreaded going back into the dark. The small red cup walked away from Kong Dice and the Devil, he felt so rude fro running off like that but he couldn't help it. He felt too scared and was too shy to say his name. Looks like the people were enjoying themselves they were smoking, drinking and eating as well as gambling then Cuphead spotted a flashlight. Good! He could use the flashlight to see in the dark. Cuphead shuffled past many people and grabbed the flashlight that lied carelessly on a table. 

Hopefully he could explain to Elder Kettle about what happened and pray that be wouldn't be too mad at him. Cuphead once he grabbed hold of the flashlight felt much better than what he previously was and carefully made his way towards the doors and opened them before leaving the casino. It was so dark out that Cuphead seemed scared but was happy that he had the flashlight to guide him back home, but that didn't mean that he was still scared and flinched at whenever he heard the hoot of an owl or the sound of wind blowing away some nearby leaves. 

This only seemed to make him fear things more, Cuphead slowly headed down the path and was somewhat staggering to get back home. A few minutes walking Cuphead could have sworn he heard footsteps. The small cup halted to a stop and listened but there was nothing but the chilling wind and the howl of a wolf. Cuphead shivered as he continued to walk back to his home but continued to hear the footsteps. 

This was now creeping him out who was now beginning to run a bit which the footsteps followed. Panic began setting in as Cuphead ran faster as he feared he was being chased. The cup ran quickly and stumbled but continued , then it all happened so quickly. Cuphead tripped and fell landing face first onto the ground.


	8. Come with me

Cuphead groaned as he tried to stand up but there was this on going pain on his right leg. Cuphead looked down and noticed that here was a deep cut across his leg that was freshly bleeding and every time the young toon would try and stand on it or lean the slightest weight on it, it would be painful. Guess it was limping from here on out. Cuphead limped for awhile then he turned fearing that someone was trying to follow him or harm him. 

But as he slowly turned around he was face to face with the Devil. Cuphead screamed as he fell back and landed on his rear. Cuphead looked up and seemed to shake and shiver. What did he want? What was he doing out here? Shouldn't he back at the casino? Cuphead didn't know what to do but he was terribly scared and wondered if this creature of complete darkness would harm him. The young toon slowly stood up but struggled a bit, however he managed to lean most of his weight onto a nearby tree. 

The Devil smiled as he grinned replying calmly to the young toon. 

“What is a young thing like yourself doing out here in the dead of night? ” the Devil asked his voice smooth but unnerving. 

Cuphead felt his throat tighten as he couldn't speak. Cuphead just wanted to go home and get away from this horrific creature and the darkness. The cup slowly opened his mouth and replied hesitantly and fearfully. 

“I-I'm trying t-to gone h-home.” Cuphead said as he tightly held onto the flashlight. 

The Devil’s smile did not faulted as it only grew revealing sharp teeth. This seemed to make Cuphead sudden and worsen his fear as he stood in the dark with the Devil. He whimpered as the wind howled and a gust of breeze blew against the two. Cuphead shook as he hated the dark and standing here wasn't making it any better. 

Without warning the flashlight popped consuming them both into complete darkness which earned a soft gasp from the cup who whimpered and yelped as he watched the light die down. Cuphead hiccuped softly and with the sound of someone snapping their fingers there was light. Light? No, it was fire...it was coming from…..his hands, the Devil’s of course Or that's what Cuphead saw for a brief moment. Then the furred demon’s voice snapped him back into reality. 

“There~ I could tell that your afraid of the dark.~” The Devil chuckled earning a shudder from the small toon. 

Cuphead seemed too afraid to speak but forced himself to. 

“Th-thank you.” Cuphead said hesitantly replied glancing up at the demon and shutters as his eyes made him look away. 

“My dear friend wanted to thank you earlier it you ran off before he could say anything. ” Devil said. 

Cuphead looked down and twisted the ends of his shirt sleeved, it seemed he was embarrassed. 

“I-I'm sorry.” Cuphead replied quietly. 

The Devil turned away and told the young cup to follow him. Cuphead stood stills she watched the Devil slowly walk away but it was getting darker and it fear was rising. Deep down Cuphead didn't want to follow but he felt he had to due to his fear. Cuphead hesitantly followed and they both were back at the casino again. What were they doing back here? 

Cuphead was a bit confused but saw the crowd of people had died down. Oh how Cuphead hated crowds. Especially large crowds. The toon cup was incredibly confused and the dying urge to call Elder Kettle was desperately needed. Cuphead felt slightly unnerved and wondered why the Devil himself was helping him. Did he want something from him? Cuphead didn't have anything that the Devil wanted or at least he hoped. 

“This way.” The Devil said as he lead the young toon away from the crowd and down a hallway. Cuphead seemed cautious and scared at the same time. 

“Dice, I have him.” 

There was the sound of shuffling for a split moment but the door opened and there stood the tall die in purple, or as many know him as King Dice. He smiled when he saw Cuphead who looked away from him when his green eyes laid on him.


	9. What a room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys here's chapter nine for ya also I'm thinking about making some other fanfics revolving around this fic let me know what you all think in the comments.

“You didn't allow me to thank you. You seemed to be in a hurry.” King Dice said. 

Cuphead looked away but he knew he needed to explain to the casino manager. 

“I-I needed to g-go home…..b-before it gets d-dark.” Cuphead said as he shivered. 

King Dice looked down and his smile didn't seem to falter. 

“I see…well why don't you stay here for the night till morning. It's the least I could do for someone who brought back my mischievous   
cat.” King Dice replied. 

Cuphead wondered why they were being so nice to him, he wasn't sure but he felt a bit uncomfortable with it. He knew they wanted something. 

“I-I don't k-know.” Cuphead said as he looked away from them and rubbed his arm nervously. 

Cuphead really wanted to go home but it was too dark and he was too scared to go out. Plus it wasn't safe to be out in the dark. King Dice’s voice snapped Cuphead back into reality. 

“Don't you worry your pretty little head bout a thing, your in good hands.” The Die said. 

As he was about to place his onto Cuphead’s shoulder the young toon jerked away from him and accidentally bumped into the Devil behind him earning a gasp from the small cup who shook a bit and apologized softly to the furred demon but didn't look up at him. Cuphead slowly glanced up and saw the confusion and concern written on the Die’s facial features. King Dice broke the silence by asking. 

“Are...are you alright?” He asked the cup. 

Cuphead nodded and apologized to both of them, there was an awkward pause for a moment before The Devil cleared his throat and replied. 

“Dice show him to his room.” 

King Dice smiled and nodded and noticed that the small toon was limping. The Die noticed the cut but still kept that smile on his face. 

“We'll have to dress that wound of your too.” King Dice said as he waved his hand signaling for the young cup to follow and so he did, although he was still limping and politely refused King Dice’s offer to help him. Cuphead didn't want to take a chance of him putting his hands on him. Cuphead followed the tall well dressed man down the hallway and stared at it. 

The walls were decorated with a creamy yellow paint and golden French design that gave the walls a fancy look to it. There were pictures of what appeared to be employees the pictures were framed with a golden picture frame and had their names labeled below them. The carpet was a deep wine red and Cuphead looked up at King Dice who stopped near a door with a golden door knob and a polished dark brown oak door. Dice opened the door and Cuphead was introduced to such a fancy room he had ever seen. 

There was a French bed and some French windows that lead out to a balcony. The room was lovely but Cuphead wondered why they gave him a room that was so beautiful. Cuphead found this very odd there had to be something that they wanted…..but what? The bed was a lovely red wine and the curtains were a faded possibly burnt raspberry red. The carpet was a fluffy white and the rug was a faded red as well. The room overall was gorgeous. The rims of the bed were gold and the wood was a polished white oak. 

This room definitely was for someone who could afford something like this...not someone like him. 

“S-sir? Are you sure? A-are you sure th-that I'm allowed t-to stay in th-this room?” Cuphead asked.


	10. Please don't touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo again Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my story and so here's chapter 10 for all of you who have been patiently waiting. WARNING: Feels ahead.

King Dice looked down at the young toon . 

“Do you not like it?” The die asked his voice sounded hurt. 

“Don't be rude!” Cuphead mentally scolded himself. 

“N-no…...I-I.” Cuphead stuttered but yelped as he must've leaned against his injured leg and the pain from it caused him to collapse down onto the floor with a soft thud. 

Cuphead whimpered as he could see that King Dice was about to help him up when the small toon slowly got up and leaned his weight against the wall. 

“I-I'm okay.” Cuphead said smiling nervously. 

King Dice stared down at him his green eyes slowly eyeing up the cup . He was pretty cute, small too and he was surprised that someone this small had managed to bring back his beloved cat. However he was curious on why the young cup was acting so skittish around him. Of course King Dice was a very powerful and was not to be messed with but goodness. He never met anyone who was this skittish and afraid before. Speaking of which he hadn't asked him what his name was. He’ll have to ask him soon. 

Cuphead looked away and apologized to him. 

“S-Sorry.” Cuphead whispered softly. 

King Dice smiled kindly at the small toon , it looked like this small cup had some anxiety. But why the strange behavior? Why didn't Cuphead accept his offer to help him up? King Dice brushed the feeling off and lewd Cuphead into a bathroom in the room he was given. Cuphead looked around and seemed to admire the bathrooms decor. The white tiled floor and the golden rimmed mirror and sink and the light blue shower curtains that seemed to relax him a bit. 

Cuphead seemed to distracted that he hadn't noticed that King Dice was staring at him. King Dice smiled and chuckled softly as he took out some alcohol and peroxide to clean the wound. That was adorable watching the small toon gaze around the bathroom in pure awe. 

“Do you mind giving me your leg so I can clean it up?” The dice asked, 

Before Cuphead could protest and answer the die he felt the tall well dressed man reach out and grab his wounded leg. Cuphead froze as he could feel the horrible, awful, sickening sensations and he couldn't help but shake as he finally felt the burning and stinging sensations pierce through his entire body. Cuphead couldn't help but have the feeling of wanting to vomit. But he couldn't ...he needed to be brave...he had to be brave. 

King Dice carefully began to clean the injury earning soft hisses from Cuphead. But once the die was finished cleaning up the injured leg he smiled down at Cuphead. 

“There all done.” King Dice smiled. 

Cuphead quietly thanked him and forced a smile on his face. King Dice nodded and handed Cuphead a pair of white pajamas. The die noticed dirt on the cup’s clothes and assumed that a nice shower would do the young toon some good. Cuphead felt himself losing the ability to force himself to smile. 

“Thank you sir.” Cuphead said softly. 

“Your welcome...I’ll come back to check on your cut later.” King Dice said. 

“O-okay, th-thank you.” Cuphead stuttered. as he was quickly losing the ability to smile and to speak. 

King Dice nodded and headed out of the bathroom and out the room. Cuphead tried to follow but as he stood up he felt both his legs trembling beneath him. He could no longer feel the stinging pain from the cut only the awful, disgusting, sickening feeling lingered inside him making him Cuphead feel...empty...and sad. Once Cuphead heard the soft click of the door closing he stumbled out to see if King Dcie was truly gone. 

Once he saw that the tall die was indeed gone Cuphead slowly fell onto his knees and sobbed into his hands. The awful feeling was still there and he didn't know how to make it go away. It was painful, it was disgusting. Cuphead didn't care if anyone could hear him, he already locked the door. After what seemed like forever he stood back up and dried his eyes with his sleeve. He desperately needed to call Elder Kettle. The young toon cup began looking for a phone in the room but unfortunately didn't find it. Cuphead could feel his body shaking as he tried to calm himself. 

“Just take deep breaths and try to calm down.” Cuphead said to himself. 

Cuphead slowly took a few deep breaths and slowly walked into the bathroom maybe a hot shower or bath would calm him down and would relax him. The young toon slowly headed inside the bathroom before closing the door behind him.


	11. It'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a happy new year! Here's chapter 11 for all of ya. Enjoy and don't forget to comment down below.

Cuphead turned the faucet to the water to his personal preference and the bathroom slowly fogged up with welcoming steam. And now for the hard part, undressing. Cuphead slowly took a few deep breaths before looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was there. Of course no one was there but that didn't mean he wasn't gonna lock the door. Once that was taken care of Cuphead rubbed his arms and nervously looked around and slowly he began peeling away his clothing. 

Cuphead whimpered as he took of his shirt and shorts and was now left only in his underwears. The young toon had such clear white porcelain skin, it was lovely and could have been mistaken for a statue from Ancient Greece. Cuphead softly whimpered as he slowly removed his underwear. Now fully naked Cuphead carefully headed into the shower and gasped at the feeling of hot water hitting his skin. 

The cup hummed and began to clean himself, it felt pretty nice and Cuphead felt somewhat relaxed. But all good things at one point have to end. Cuphead wished that he could stay in the warm water but he knew he couldn't do that. The young cup slowly dried himself off and slipped on the pajamas that were given to him and headed in the bedroom to see that on the nightstand table was a bowl of soup and some water. Cuphead stood the for a moment for a moment and wasn't sure if the soup was okay to eat, that he didn't know who came in here. He remembered that he locked the door and that no one could have come in here right? So how did someone manage to get into his room. 

Cuphead took a few deep breaths as he examined the soup and didn't see anything wrong with it. Cuphead cautiously began eating it, it tasted so good. It must've been freshly prepared. Someone must've put some hard work into it. After the soup was finished Cuphead decided to go and find a phone to call Elder Kettle. Taking just a few coins that he had saved Cuphead headed out of the room limping still. 

The pain subsided but that didn't mean it still hurt or left him a bit sore. There it was! A phone at the end of the hall. Cuphead could feel his legs slightly wobbling do to fear. It looked so far away and the hallway looked so huge. But the young toon knew that he needed to be brave and he desperately needed to call Elder Kettle. Slowly Cuphead began walking over down the hall. It seemed so creepy that he was alone. The hall appeared to stretch endlessly and the picture frames of the employees eyes seemed to follow him down the hall. 

Cuphead finally made it to the phone and quickly began dialing a set of numbers.. Slowly and creepily the phone rang echoing and bouncing off the hall walls. It send a shiver down Cuphead’s spine. Soon Cuphead spoke into the phone. 

“H-hello?” 

“Cuphead!” Mugman’s voice rang out on the other end. 

Cuphead felt so happy to hear his brother’s voice, it almost eased Cuphead a bit. 

“Cuphead where on earth have are you?! Elder Kettle and I have been looking for you for hours!” Mugman cried. 

Cuphead swallowed hard as he began explaining to Mugman that he was talking a walk in the forest and found a cat which belonged to someone so he ended up trying to find that cat’s owner and he managed to find who the owner was. The owner was a manager who ran a casino in which Cuphead was currently in. 

“I'm so happy that your okay bro, but Elder Kettle and I were worried sick about you.” Mugman said his voice was full of worry and it hurt to listen to. 

Cuphead couldn't help but choke back in tears. He felt horrible and sniffed as he took uneven breaths apologizing over and over again. Apologizing that he couldn't go home due to the darkness and was on the verge to having a panic attack. He was scared. He never had traveled this far from home before. Cuphead choked back a painful sob to which the other brother on the phone began soothing and calming the distressed brother. 

“Shhh, Cuphead it's alright, you're alright lil bro. Just take deep breaths, you’ll be okay.” Mugman said softly. 

Cuphead sniffed as he dried his wet eyes and thanked Mugman for talking to him. 

“Do you feel better?” Mugman asked him. 

“A-a little.” Cuphead sniffed. 

“That's good, now go get some sleep lil bro, it's getting pretty late.” Mugman said. 

“O-okay, thanks Mugs.” Cuphead said. 

“No problem Cuphead now go get some rest.” 

“A-alright, I love you Muggy.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman giggled at the mention of his childhood name. 

“I love you too Cuppy.” Mugman said softly as the two hung up. 

After hanging up the phone it was very quiet once again. Cuphead held himself before turning around and being face to face with the Devil himself. Cuphead screamed as he jerked back and fell hard on the floor when he put weight on his injured leg. The young male trembled as he didn't dare to look up and his breathing was uneven and ragid. The Devil chuckled as he looked down at the young cup and grinned revealing his razor sharp teeth.


	12. Spooky-Scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this update and the story so far.

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare the hell out of ya.” The Devil said chuckling at his own joke. 

Cuphead didn't reply as he seemed frightened and in edge. The Devil looked down at the small cup. 

“Aww not even a snile?” He teased. 

Cuphead stood still as he didn't know what to do. His body was frozen in fear. Slowly Cuphead stood up and wobbled a bit, trying not to put any weight on his injured leg. He was feeling slightly scared and only wanted to go back to his room now. 

“I-I'm sorry. I n-need to….to go.” Cuphead said as the Devil’s voice sent shivers down his spine. 

“I'll see you later then, have a good night.” The Devil replied calmly. 

Cuphead stood still frozen in his tracks but he slowly headed back down the other way he came before he heard the Devil say one last thing. 

“Cuphead.”

The young toon snapped his head towards the dark lord but he already turned down a dark hallway. Cuphead stood still for yet another moment, then he headed down the hall a bit faster questions racing in his mind. How did he get his name?! Cuphead thought for a minute and assumed that the only possible way that the Devil could have gotten his name was by over hearing him on phone. Wait? So the Devil was ease dropping on him?! Cuphead had even more questions than answers. Why was he even ease dropping on him? It made no sense to Cuphead. 

The young toon closed his room door and looked around the room just a little more. He didn't feel the time to go to sleep, not now at least. The young cup headed over to the window. He could go to sleep but he needed to shit the window’s curtains so that no one could see him. Cuphead didn't know why but he didn't like it that the window could reveal him to anyone who was fortunate enough to see him. To his surprise however there were no blinding lights. It was replaced instead with a lovely dark sky which was full,of many gorgeous stars. 

Cuphead stared at the sky in awe but he slowly looked down to see a tall manor, or penthouse something between the two. Across from his window was another window. Inside stood a dork figure, it's head hung low and it appeared to be counting something that Cuphead couldn't really make out what it was. Without any warning the figure snapped it's head up to see Cuphead ...it was the Devil. Once who he knew who he was staring at he gave the toon cup a disturbing smile that yet again revealed his sharp teeth and sent a shiver down anyone's spine. 

Cuphead immediately shut the curtains so that he could no longer see him and that he too could not see the Devil either. Those sharp teeth send another wave of shivers down his body . Cuphead looked around the room for a but possibly looking for the bed since the whole room was covered in utter darkness. Cuphead at last finally found the soft bed and climbed into it. He gasped softly as his body relaxed into the softness of the bed before pulling the covers over him and snuggling into the bed before slowly drifting into slumber. 

Cuphead slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Something didn't feel right. He didn't feel like himself and his back and head were aching like crazy. Cuphead slowly stood up and wobbled a bit but managed to get his balance and once he did he realized he was lying on hard grown. Stone appeared to be. The young cup looked around a but and was terrified at what he saw. The sky was a crimson red orange and what appeared to be volcanos spewed out magma and strange noise and sounds that made Cuphead question his safety and where he was. 

The young boy wandered around for what seemed like a few minutes p, and just as he thought he was walking in a giant circle he spotted something...or rather someone. Cuphead slowly approached the figure and was shocked to see that it was his brother, 

“M-Mugman?” Cuphead said softly. 

The blue mug turned around to face the red cup , Cuphead gasped and jerked away from his brother….no it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. His brothers love able shade of blue was replaced with a more darker shade of blue, his teeth were razor sharp and his eyes. His eyes were a yellow hue and the iris of the eye were shards of red. Cuphead backed away in fear to which the blue brother’s smile sneered as if mocking the cup.


	13. Pentagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. But here's a chapter for all those who have been so kind to wait patiently for me. I hope you all like. Enjoy. Also please comment down below. I'd love to see what you all think of it.

“Why the long face dear brother? Don't you like my new look?” Mugman said. 

Cuphead shook in fear and couldn't stop shaking, this wasn't his brother, no way was this his brother. 

“Aww~ What's the matter Cuppy? You look like you've seen a ghost, or rather a demon.” Mugman mockingly teased. 

Cuphead couldn't move but he found his legs trembling and soon they could no longer hold the shaking cup as he fell onto his knees and looked up at the mug in terror. 

“Aww don't give me that face, you should take a look at yours, I think your gonna like it.” Mugman said to the red cup. 

Cuphead sat there dumbfounded, he didn't he didn't know what his brother was saying and was pretty scared to know what he meant. Slowly the young toon peeked into s nearby murky puddle and was mortified by what he saw. His eyes matched his brother’s his stray was half bitten and his vibrant red was now replaced with a sickly purple. Cuphead placed his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. He shook in horror, didn't know where he was now fearing the worst. There was laughter coming from his evil brother. 

“Oh dear brother you should have seen your face it was priceless.” Mugman laughed. 

Cuphead jerked away as he stumbled to get away and ran off wanting to get away from it all. He gasped as his brother grabbed his wrist with immense force and pulled him hard. Cuphead helped not liking this action or the sensation that went along with it. It felt like his arm was being jabbed with a ton of needles. 

“You’re not going anyway little brother, master would like to see you.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead didn't understand what his brother meant again and couldn't as he was swiftly knocked out the world around him growing dark. There was nothing but darkness, When Cuphead regained consciousness he was tied to a chair and was in a dark room full of candles that light the room and gave it a disturbing feature. Cuphead struggled to try and break free from the rope that held him in place. Where was he? He really couldn't remember but he felt fear rise as he stared at the empty darkness. 

Cuphead looked down and stared at the floor and then the candles. He had noticed something about them, the candles were positioned in some sort of way or pattern. Why? That was strange, Cuphead also saw so,etching on the floor too. The young cup started down on the floor and saw a red streak coming across the candle and to the next. He tried to decipher what it was and why it was red. How did he end up here anyway? 

It took a matter of minutes for Cuphead to figure out what was happening. 

The young toon turned his head and tried to see the rest of the shape and paled. Cuphead now knew why the candles were positioned the way they were and why the shape was flipped upside down. 

It was a pentagram. 

Cuphead shook as he was now scared for his life . He struggled desperately as he wanted to go and get out of this chair, but the sound of footsteps stopped Cuphead from struggling and he snapped his head towards the sound and trembled in fear. He didn't want to know who it was and was too scared to know.


End file.
